


COD Doodles

by AriWi



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriWi/pseuds/AriWi
Summary: This is a place just for my doodles. Since I cannot find any COD shippers community anywhere else I think it'd be better to post it here.(If this violates any rules on AO3, I'm willing to delete it asap)Tumblr : mtfuji00
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/John Price, Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	COD Doodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im facing the most severe art blocked I’ve ever been.  
> This is me just practicing and recovery my mood from university stress lol.
> 
> Ps. Forgive me for my OCD, I tend to delete my works after some time.  
> Just feel like I want to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr : mtfuji00 if u want to request for anything.  
> Im opening to all requests, but I might rarely be there.


End file.
